


The Honeymoon

by Sazzy260



Series: Confessions of Love [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Romance, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: Tony and Gibbs embark on a journey down the East Coast after their wedding, lots of love, smut and general fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

Gibbs woke up at promptly five in the morning the day after the wedding, smiling as the memories of the night played in his mind like a movie reel.  Gibbs lifted his head slowly, looking down at the full head of hair of his husband lying on his chest, listened to the steady breathing and the slight snore that came with every third breath, and reveling in the weight against his body from the man he loved more than life itself.

 

“Stop.” Tony mumbled tiredly against Gibbs’ chest, yawning loudly as he rolled over and curled up into his pillow.

 

“Stop what?” Gibbs asked as he followed Tony, spooning behind him and holding him close.

 

Tony laughed softly as he nuzzled into Gibbs’ warmth again “Staring, thinking… too loud.  Tryin’ to sleep.” Tony said, his voice thick and rough from sleep.

 

Gibbs laughed as he kissed the back of Tony’s neck and shoulders softly “We can’t stay asleep Tone.  We’ve got a honeymoon to enjoy!” Gibbs said excitedly as he tickled his fingers up the side of Tony’s ribcage.

 

Tony squirmed and giggled, trying to escape Gibbs’ grasp and tickling “Stop… stop… Jethro!!!” Tony squealed as he tried grabbing Gibbs’ roaming hand, but Gibbs kept steady and continued tickling his husband until tears were riding down Tony’s cheeks.

 

“I love you, Tony.” Gibbs said as he laid his head against Tony’s shoulder, inhaling deeply the scent of citrus, the slightest hint of _Armani Code_ , and something that was just uniquely Tony, “Honeymoon, you and me, away from DC for four weeks!  Come onnnn!” Gibbs whined as he nudged Tony closer to the edge of the bed.

 

Tony groaned as he rolled off the bed, laughing as Gibbs fell flat onto his face with an ‘oomph’ “Pushy little house wife!” Tony teased as he walk-ran into the closet, pulling the door shut behind him, laughing loudly as a pillow slapped into the door.

 

“Not funny!” Gibbs grumbled as he slid off the bed and opened the closet door, crowding Tony against the wall as he pulled the door shut behind him, a predatory look on his face.

 

Tony bit his bottom lip and smirked challengingly at Gibbs “I found it funny… Hysterical even… Why, I think-… EEP!” Tony squeaked as Gibbs thrusted him against the wall and attacked his lips with a dirty open mouthed kiss that left Tony weak in the knees and grasping at Gibbs’ biceps so he’d stay upright.

 

“You were saying?” Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow, one hand pressed against the wall, and the other wrapped around Tony to keep the unsteady man on his feet.

 

Tony shook his head and grinned up at Gibbs “Can’t remember… someone stole my thoughts.” Tony whispered as he licked his lips slowly, the taste of Gibbs’ mouth still lingering on them.

 

Gibbs nodded approvingly as he patted Tony’s cheek lightly and kissed him chastely “Good, now stop horsing around, we have an eastern seaboard to see!” Gibbs said as he released Tony and grabbed a pair of tan cargo shorts, a white tank top and sapphire blue button up shirt as he walked out of the closet.

 

Tony sighed as he grabbed similar attire, except instead of a sapphire button up, he grabbed an emerald green one that would obviously match his eyes, he slid into the cargo shorts, and pulled on the tank top, but left the button up draped over one shoulder “So, you really want to sail from Norfolk, all the way down the coast?” Tony asked as he walked back into the bedroom.

 

Gibbs nodded his head as he finished pulling on his sneakers “Yeah, from Norfolk to Wilmington, to Charleston, Savannah, Jacksonville then Miami!” Gibbs said with a wide grin as he buttoned up his shirt and stood up, grabbing a packed duffle bag by the door.

 

“And we can do all of this, in a month, including touring some of the cities?” Tony asked as he slid into his flip flops and looked curiously at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded again and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration “Yes, Tony.  We can go to all five ports, and spend at _least_ two days in each city.  Now, can we leave, so we can actually you know… spend some time on our honeymoon, or would you like to stand here and debate the ins and outs of everything?” Gibbs asked, frustration clear in his voice.

 

Tony rolled his eyes as he walked past Gibbs and grabbed his own duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder and walked into the hallway “Well, are you coming or what?!” Tony asked as he waved his hand in the direction of the staircase.

 

Gibbs laughed as he charged after the younger man, crashing him lightly into the wall and kissing him senseless, Tony squirmed and clawed at Gibbs’ back as the older man slid his thigh between Tony’s spread legs, “God… A month alone with you – You’re going to be so sore when we get back.” Gibbs said as he gently brushed strands of hair away from Tony’s forehead.

 

Tony shook his head and laughed as he kissed Gibbs softly “Nah, I’ll be fine!  I’ve handled you for nine months already, what’s another month?” Tony asked, his fingers slowly trailing down Gibbs’ chest and stomach until his hand hovered just above the erection pressing firmly into his hip.

 

Gibbs smirked as he grabbed Tony’s wandering hand, pinning it high up on the wall and interlocking their fingers, “The thing is – We’ll be _alone_ for a month.  No visitors, no interruptions, only the occasional phone call to Abby so she doesn’t freak out and think we’ve gotten lost at sea… You, my love, will not be able to walk straight after this honeymoon is over.” Gibbs said as he bit Tony’s bottom lip a bit roughly, then spun both their bodies towards the staircase.

 

Tony sighed as he walked down the stairs with Gibbs at his back “I do like the sound of that.  But I bet you that I’ll still be walking find at the end of these four weeks.” Tony said as he opened the front door, turning back to grin challengingly at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs shook his head and swatted Tony on the ass playfully, “Okay… If your walking is unaffected by the end of the four weeks, I’ll do the requisition forms for a full month, and if you walk any differently afterwards, you get to do them for a month.  Sound fair?” Gibbs asked as he grabbed Tony’s hand and walked towards his truck, Tony nodded as he tossed his duffle bag in the bed of the truck.

 

“Yep, sounds completely fair to me.  Hope you don’t get carpal tunnel though!  Because I don’t like losing.” Tony said as he slid into the passenger seat.

 

Gibbs grinned as he slid into the driver’s seat and roared the engine to life “Neither do I.” Gibbs said, winking at Tony as he pulled out of the driveway, chancing one last look at the house before driving away.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony stood on the deck of the boat with his arms stretched out to the sides and his head tilted back as he let the warm sea air whirl around him, he sighed contentedly as he reveled in the feel of the ocean around him.  Gibbs grinned as he stood behind Tony and slid his arms around Tony’s body, holding him close and kissing the side of his neck softly.

 

“Enjoying yourself already?” Gibbs asked against Tony’s ear, his hands slipping into Tony’s shirt and splaying across the warm firm muscles.

 

Tony nodded and laid his head against Gibbs’ shoulder, “Yes, it’s so… peaceful.” Tony said softly, sliding his hands down Gibbs’ arms and linking their fingers together in his shirt.

 

Gibbs laughed as he kissed Tony’s cheek softly, swaying with the motion of the boat “Wait until we’re out on the open sea.  Just you, me, and the open sea.” Gibbs said as he released Tony and headed towards the ropes that were tied to the moor cleats.

 

Tony looked over at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow “You do know how to sail this thing right?  I mean, this is not exactly a small little wooden sailboat Jethro!” Tony asked as he walked around the deck of the boat.

 

Gibbs sighed as he untied the knots and pulled in the rope “Yes Tony, I know how to sail this thing, besides there ain’t a whole lot of sailing involved… It has a motor… It has a steering wheel… Almost like driving a car.” Gibbs said as he headed towards the cockpit with Tony following him.

 

“Okay but… Your driving skills when you’re in a car are uhm… well, you know… reckless?” Tony said sheepishly as he sat down on the double wide bench next to the wheel.

 

Gibbs shook his head and kissed the top of Tony’s head as he started the motor of the boat, “There ain’t a whole lot of traffic that I have to try and dodge out here Tone, besides, there’s no wheels, so it’s not like I’ll be taking the boat on two wheels.” Gibbs said with a grin as he sat down beside Tony and set off on their maiden voyage.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony growled as he dug through the duffle bags on the huge bed in the cabin of the boat, he’d pulled out four extra-large bottles of lube, shaking his head as he lined them up along one shelf near the bed “Because we need _that_ much…” Tony griped as he continued tossing clothes out of his bag and setting them on the bed “Damn it!  Where the hell are my swim trunks?” Tony near shouted as he tossed his bag back down onto the bed and headed up to the top deck.

 

Gibbs was standing at the wheel with his hands on his hips as he occasionally corrected course sunglasses covering his face as the warm mid-morning sun beat down relentlessly on the open ocean.  Tony shook his head as he climbed up the four steps to the top deck and stood beside Gibbs, “Where the hell are my trunks?” Tony asked, keeping his eyes forward on the waves crashing and rebuilding on the horizon.

 

Gibbs shrugged and looked over at Tony “Didn’t pack any, didn’t think we’d need any considering there isn’t a single soul on this boat except for us.” Gibbs said with a grin as he looked over at Tony.

 

Tony shook his head and sighed through his nose “So, you packed clothes for _just_ a week, and four bottles – _HUGE_ bottles – of lube… For a month, and that’s basically it?” Tony asked incredulously, raising his eyebrow up past his hairline practically.

 

Gibbs nodded as he set his hands on the wheel, steering left just slightly “I brought plenty of food too!  But, we don’t need a whole lot of clothes – If we stay naked while we’re on the boat, we won’t wear a whole bunch of stuff, and if we _really_ need to clean clothes, I’m sure we can find a laundry mat in any one of the ports we stop at on the way.  And yes, we absolutely need those bottles of lube.  Plan on using every ounce.” Gibbs said with a grin as he turned off the motor and turned towards Tony.

 

Tony licked his bottom lip and pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead, “Oh, you do huh?” Tony asked as he slowly started backing up, Gibbs nodded as he followed Tony’s every movement.  Tony squeaked as he turned and quickly bounded back down the stairs, Gibbs hot on his trail as the two men raced down to the cabin.

 

Gibbs tackled Tony to the large bed and pinned him down, grinning as he hovered above Tony, “I see you’ve already set it out too… Guess you thought we’d need it pretty early on, hmm?” Gibbs asked as he leaned down, kissing along Tony’s shoulders and down his spine.

 

Tony squirmed as he tried turning over onto his back “No… I-I-… I was looking for my trunks!” Tony squeaked out as he bucked upward into Gibbs’ body.

 

Gibbs laughed as he rolled off Tony and grabbed one of the bottles on the shelf, while Tony quickly flipped over onto his back and pulled his shorts off, tossing them haphazardly across the room.  Gibbs grinned as he undid his own shorts and shimmied out of them, letting them fall off the foot of the bed “So beautiful.” Gibbs said huskily as he knee-crawled back over to Tony, deft fingers running up Tony’s leg and to his groin.

 

Tony gasped as Gibbs’ hand wrapped around Tony’s cock and began stroking the length, his hips arching off the bed with each twisted stroke over his sensitive head.  Tony hummed appreciatively as his cock was stroked thoroughly “You’re… you’re… gonna make… me come… if you… keep th-that up!” Tony moaned out, biting on his bottom lip as he arched into Gibbs’ hand.

 

Gibbs nodded as he moved to lay between Tony’s legs, he released Tony’s cock from his hand and replaced it with his mouth, gently sucking the length “Oh god!  You’re… no-no-no!  You can’t!” Tony half-whined, half-moaned as he writhed on the bed, moaning louder as cold lubed fingers began probing at his entrance.

 

Gibbs smirked around the cock in his mouth as he pressed his fingers into Tony’s warmth slowly, listening as Tony moaned and protested what was to come, but Gibbs continued sucking, pushing three fingers into Tony and stroking Tony’s prostate.  A litany of curses escaped Tony’s lips as he writhed and grasped at the sheets beneath him, his hips thrusting upward erratically, then whimpered loudly as Gibbs released him, “Goddddd!” Tony whined as he slammed his fist against the mattress.

 

Gibbs laughed as he pushed up to his knees and grabbed the lube, spreading a generous amount of lube on his cock, he then quickly withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock, slamming in to the hilt and causing Tony to scream out, his entire body arching off the bed as hot strands of come shot up to his stomach, chest and the underside of his chin.  Gibbs smiled as he lapped up Tony’s come, inhaling deeply to calm himself, then pressed his palms into the mattress as he began thrusting slowly and lovingly into Tony.

 

Tony moaned out, grasping aimlessly at the sheets, Gibbs’ arms and back, his entire body writhing from the over-stimulation on his senses.  Incoherent words spilled out of Tony’s mouth as Gibbs started drilling into Tony’s body at a near brutal pace.  Tony wrapped his legs high around Gibbs’ back, pulling the older man down to him, kissing him deeply as their bodies continued rocking together.

 

* * *

 

 

As they laid in bed, sated and panting for breath, Tony began randomly laughing, turning into Gibbs’ side “What?  What’s so funny?” Gibbs asked, looking down at Tony who was near hysterical with giggles.

 

Tony shook his head, swiping at his eyes as he breathed deeply a few times to calm himself back down “I was just thinking… What happens if the boat goes off course while you’re busy down here with me?  I _really_ don’t want to be lost at sea!  We don’t have enough lube.” Tony said, the fits of giggles returning as he tucked himself back into Gibbs’ chest.

 

Gibbs laughed as he wrapped his arms around Tony, kissing his forehead softly “I don’t think you have to worry about us getting off course, well, not by too much anyway.  I smarted up and got a GPS system on this thing… Or, at least Ducky and your father both suggested I get a boat with GPS on it.” Gibbs said with a grin as he looked down at Tony.

 

Tony sighed, shaking his head as he laid his head on Gibbs’ shoulder “Ducky I understand why he knew we’d need a GPS – But my dad?  What powerful insight did he have?” Tony asked as he rubbed his hand up and down Gibbs’ stomach softly.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he stretched out on the bed, “Same reasons as Ducky – He knew we’d be more busy with each other than concentrating on sailing all too much, which is why Vance gave us the extra two weeks as a ‘wedding gift’.  Apparently everyone seems to think that we have a lot of sex.” Gibbs said with a grin as he looked down at Tony.

 

Tony nodded as he leaned up, kissing Gibbs softly on the jaw, “That’s because we _do_ have a lot of sex, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Tony said softly, his stomach taking the chance to be known by growling loudly, Tony laughed as he laid his head against Gibbs’ shoulder “I’m going to go make lunch… You should think about steering us back on course, _Captain_.” Tony said as he slid out of the bed and headed into the small kitchen while Gibbs headed up to the top deck again.

 

* * *

 

 

After lunch was finished and Gibbs got them back on course to their first port of call, Tony was doing light research on their available activities for Wilmington on his laptop.

 

“Jethro!  Oh my god!  This sounds fucking hilarious!” Tony said, laughing as he looked up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs turned around from the wheel and joined Tony at the lower deck, sprawling out on the leather seat and lying his head on Tony’s thigh “Tell me what it says… I don’t feel like finding my glasses.” Gibbs said with a smile.

 

Tony nodded as he cleared his throat dramatically, “You and your team are the _worst_ FBI Agents the Bureau has ever seen, and you’ve been tasked with stopping the most notoriously incompetent criminal ‘mastermind’ in modern history.  You must go undercover at Wilmington’s hottest club and stop him.” Tony said, grinning from ear to ear as he looked down at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs laughed, curling into himself as he wrapped his arms around his waist, “That… That’s the… escape thing, right?” Gibbs asked through fits of laughter.

 

Tony nodded excitedly, “Yeah, this was one of Tobias’ gifts for Wilmington… Do you think he was insulting us or complimenting us?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Dunno… Maybe a little bit of both.  What else are we doing for two days?” Gibbs asked as he shifted on the couch, looking up at Tony a bit easier.

 

“Mmm, let’s see… Abby has us doing a Murder Mystery Dinner thing – That’s an insult, I’ll probably have it solved within three minutes.” Tony said, rolling his eyes dramatically, “McGee has us doing Laser Tag on steroids basically…” Tony stated as he rested his hand on Gibbs’ chest, gently running his fingers through the fine silver strands peppering his chest.

 

“What do you mean, Laser Tag on steroids?” Gibbs asked curiously, interlocking his fingers with Tony’s.

 

“Well uhm… basically it’s like laser tag… except this is more… military tactical.  Supposedly a lot more fun than just normal laser tag.” Tony said with a shrug.

 

Gibbs nodded and grinned brightly “Sounds like my kind of thing.  Okay, what else?” Gibbs asked, closing his eyes to block out the beating sun.

 

“Well… This is kind of like a mixture of a pub crawl and a ghost tour of Old Wilmington – You go around to bars, get smashed, and learn of the history… and if you’re lucky, get attacked by ghosts.” Tony said, shuddering slightly at the thought.

 

Gibbs sighed as he turned his head and kissed Tony’s stomach lightly “There is no such things as ghosts, and if anything attacks you – Real or otherwise, they will have to deal with me.” Gibbs stated, smiling up at Tony, with all of his teeth showing.

 

Tony shook his head and sighed, “You just _love_ teasing me, don’t you?” Tony said with a frown as he shut his laptop and laid down on the long bench seat.

 

Gibbs nodded as he adjusted himself, lying half on top of Tony’s body “Of course I do, why’d you think I married you?” Gibbs questioned as he kissed Tony’s chest softly.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head “Thought it had something to do with you loving me, guess I was wrong in that assumption.” Tony said teasingly as he carded his fingers through Gibbs’ hair.

 

Gibbs chuckled softly as he inched his way up to Tony’s lips, “I do love you, more than I can ever express in words.” Gibbs said softly as he brought his lips down onto Tony’s, kissing him lovingly and passionately.

 


	2. Wilmington, NC

Wilmington, North Carolina

 

            The trip to North Carolina only took the men a day and twelve hours, the sun was slowly setting over them once again, and the orange and purple colors reflecting off the ocean and deck of the boat were mesmerizing.

 

Tony sighed contentedly as he leaned against the side rail of the boat, watching as the waves crashed against the boat as Gibbs slowly steered through the channel towards the docks “This place is rather remarkable.” Tony said as he looked over his shoulder at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded and grinned slightly “Wait until we’re actually _in_ the city.” Gibbs said as he looked over at Tony.

 

“You ever been here?” Tony asked as he walked over to Gibbs, resting his head against his husband’s back, arms encircling Gibbs’ waist.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Not really, drove through it once or twice.  Wasn’t a stop and smell the rose’s type of drive though, so I never got to explore.” Gibbs said, settling his hand over top of Tony’s, while keeping the other on the wheel.

 

“Well, we’re going to be doing a hell of a lot of exploring in the time we’re here – I’ve got everything on our trip down to a science now…” Tony said, grinning into Gibbs’ bare back – They’d put on shorts once they entered the channel, but were still shirtless.

 

“Oh yeah, and how do you see us spending our time wisely?” Gibbs asked curiously, looking over his shoulder at the younger man.

 

Tony sighed and closed his eyes lightly “We’ll spend three days here in Wilmington, two days of activities, and then one day spent shopping and eating – Both of which I know you hate doing, but I need to bring things back, from each port.” Tony stated firmly, looking up at Gibbs, “Then, it’s a fifteen hour trip to Charleston, and we’ll spend four days there.  Ten hours to Savannah, another four days.  Then it’s fifteen hours to Jacksonville, which, we’ll spend another four days…” Tony stated, taking a breath as he looked out at the water again.

 

Gibbs laughed, shaking his head slightly “And what about Miami?” Gibbs asked as he slowed the engine of the boat even further as the neared the docks.

 

“Well it takes a day and nine hours to get to Miami, so once we get there, we’ll spend five days… There is _so_ much to do in Miami… Clubs, shopping, all types of things you won’t feel comfortable at all with.” Tony said, grinning widely as he looked back up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs shook his head and sighed “I guess I’ll just have to learn how to get comfortable doing certain things then.  Clubbing can’t be that bad, can it?” Gibbs asked curiously as he began pulling into their rented slip.

 

Tony shrugged as he released Gibbs and sat down “Depends really.  You’re not the clubbing type, but sometimes it can be fun – We’ll even hit a couple of Karaoke bars!” Tony exclaimed, grinning broadly up at Gibbs.

 

“Okay, I accept the challenge.  Five days in Miami… What else ya got?” Gibbs asked as he slowly shut the engine down, the boat slowly cascading into the slip and coming to a stop just next to the pier.

 

“Ah!  Well, from Miami back to Norfolk, it takes three days and roughly four hours… Which leaves us with three more days until our vacation is over.  So, I was thinking we’d just stay home and recuperate afterwards.  Simple enough, right?” Tony asked as he stood up, stretching his arms out widely and moaning as his spine popped as he turned his body.

 

“Seems pretty simple, barring any weather we come across while out on the ocean.” Gibbs said with a shrug as he walked over to the side of the boat, and leaped over onto the dock, “Hand me that rope so I can tie us down.” Gibbs said, pointing to the rope that was tied to the railing.

 

Tony laughed as he walked over to the rope and undid it, tossing it into Gibbs’ opened arms, “Maybe we should cut a day off each trip… That way if we _do_ run into weather, we still have time to get back to DC…” Tony mused out loud as he walked to the other end of the boat, and grabbed the other rope, tossing it to Gibbs for him to tie that one down as well.

 

Gibbs nodded as he hopped back onto the boat and grabbed Tony by the waist and pulled him in close, “Good thinking.  I’d like at _least_ one week of coverage, the further down south we go, the more unpredictable weather can get, especially on the open waters.” Gibbs said as he gently kissed the back of Tony’s neck.

 

Tony sighed as he leaned backwards against Gibbs’ chest, “I still think we should have stayed home.” Tony said quietly as he turned around in Gibbs’ arms, looking directly into the man’s eyes.

 

Gibbs frowned slightly “You don’t like the idea of sailing the coast?  You were excited about it when Ducky and Senior pitched the idea a month ago.  What happened?” Gibbs asked as he led Tony backwards towards the cabin.

 

Tony shrugged as he followed Gibbs, “I don’t know… I mean, I am excited about seeing all of the cities, it’s just… Boats and I don’t really get along… Add in the idea of terrible storms that thrash the boat around… It all just feels a little hinky to me.” Tony stated as he dropped off the bottom step and stood in front of Gibbs.

 

Gibbs sighed as he cupped Tony’s cheek, kissing his lips softly “You and the boat will be just fine, and if there _is_ a storm – I can handle it Tony, all you have to do is stay _on_ the boat, as in… Don’t leave the cabin when a storm hits, because if you go overboard, I’ll kill you myself.” Gibbs said sternly, staring directly into Tony’s eyes.

 

Tony nodded as he laid his head against Gibbs’ chest “I’ll stay in the cabin, believe me… I’ll probably need too… Should have stolen McGee’s stash of Dramamine while we were still at NCIS…” Tony whispered as he released Gibbs and headed over to their duffels as he grabbed two button up shirts, “So, I thought we’d do the pub-ghost crawl thing tonight…” Tony said as he tossed Gibbs his shirt, Gibbs nodded as he pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up, Tony doing the same thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs and Tony stood outside of the first bar on their six-bar tour, “One beer, that’s it Tony – I am _not_ under any circumstances dragging you back to the boat if you drink more than one beer at each of these bars tonight.” Gibbs said sternly, looking over at his younger counterpart.

 

Tony frowned, letting out a heavy sigh “I probably won’t even drink!  I’m… Well, you know!  I don’t like ghosts.” Tony stated, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant five year old.

 

Gibbs laughed as he opened the door to the bar, gently pushing Tony inside, “There is no such thing as ghosts, I’ve tried telling you this a hundred times already!” Gibbs stated as they made their way towards the tour-gathering.

 

“Welcome to the Old Wilmington Ghost Tour and Pub Crawl, ya’ll.  My name is Mandy Cramer and I’ll be your tour guide for the evening – Along with me are Steven Hozier, and Alexa Travis, they are experts on everything Wilmington and will be giving you all great information as we walk down Market Street.” Mandy said, then continued into the tale of their first bar for the night.

 

Tony sighed, wrapping his arms around his chest as he shuffled towards the bar behind Gibbs “How you doing, honey?” Gibbs asked, looking over his shoulder at Tony.

 

Tony shook his head, goosebumps raised on his skin as he stared at the ground “Not good… I know you don’t believe in ghosts Jethro, but I swear to god this place is giving me the creeps the longer we stand here.” Tony said quietly, leaning his head against Gibbs’ back.

 

Gibbs sighed, “Maybe you should start off with a glass of scotch, settle your nerves a little.” Gibbs suggested as he turned around, holding Tony in a warm embrace.  Tony nodded as he looked up at Gibbs, “Okay then, we’ll start heavy and end the night in beer… It’s going to be okay though, I’m right here, not gonna let nothing happen to you.” Gibbs said as he kissed Tony’s temple then turned back to the bartender to order their beverages.

 

Tony’s eyes continued to scan the bar, listening to their tour-guide with half an ear, and listening to the sounds around him with the other. A low howling echoed in Tony’s ear and he nearly jumped out of his skin, grasping tightly at Gibbs’ arm next to him.  Gibbs looked over at Tony with a raised eyebrow, “You… You didn’t hear that?” Tony asked, his bottom lip trembling slightly.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he sipped his bourbon “Hear what?  All I can hear is a bunch of drunk college frat boys trying to pick up the same chick.” Gibbs stated, nodding towards the five men who were sitting at a table nearby, wolf-whistling and chatting up one chick.

 

Tony sighed raggedly, his hand trembling slightly “I think… I’m going to go outside and call Abby… She… she needs to know we’re here.” Tony stated, setting his glass down on the table and quickly making a retreat to the street while pulling his cellphone out of his pocket and dialing Abby’s number.

 

“ _Tony! Oh my gosh!  I was just thinking about you!  How are you?  Is everything okay?  Are you lost yet?  Do we need to call the Coast Guard to come and rescue you?!  Did Gibbs run the boat into a beach?!”_ Abby rattled on, and Tony sighed, sinking against the wall as he listened to Abby.

 

Once Abby finally stopped asking questions, Tony took a breath “I’m fine Abby – So is Gibbs.  Everything is fine so far… And we’re not lost, although right now, kind of wish we were… No need to call the coast guard and no, Gibbs hasn’t ran the boat into a beach.” Tony answered each of her questions wearily, staring up at the inky purplish blue sky.

 

“ _Oh… Okay.  So, then why are you calling? I figured you guys would be off adventuring and not have time to call at least until the morning._ ” Abby questioned.

 

“We’re doing a haunted bar crawl Abs…” Tony said by way of explanation.

 

Abby gasped into the phone “ _Oh my god!  I cannot believe that jerk would take you to a ghost tour!  Oh Toneeee!_ ” Abby whined sympathetically into the phone.

 

“Tony!  We’re headed to the next bar, come on!” Gibbs said as he and the rest of the tour group walked out of the bar.

 

“Gotta go Abs, if I need your strength later, I’ll call you… This bar thing is just not fun.” Tony said, whispering the last bit as he hung up the call and joined Gibbs in walking down the street, the tour guides rattling off random bits of information as they passed historical buildings.

 

A scream from the group of eight had Tony practically jumping into Gibbs’ arms, while everyone else turned to see one of the group’s women tangling in a spider web, shouting ‘ _Get it off!_ ’  Gibbs sighed as he held onto Tony’s trembling body, “Maybe we should just skip the tour and head back to the boat?” Gibbs suggested as he looked down at the top of Tony’s head.

 

Tony shook his head and grabbed Gibbs’ arm, pulling him away from the walking group “No… I… I just, let’s walk around… I’m not ready to go back yet… but I can’t do this tour group thing… Whose idea was that anyway?” Tony asked as he and Gibbs started walking in the other direction.

 

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders “I think it was a mixture of Ellie and Palmer… No more ghost tours… That Haunted Jail House that Dorneget wanted us to go see in Charleston is definitely not happening either.” Gibbs said firmly as he walked across the street with Tony tucked underneath his arm and against his side.

 

“Hey look!  A comedy club!” Tony said, pointing in the direction of the neon lips with ‘Ha-Ha-Ha’ floating near it, “We should totally go there.” Tony added, grinning up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he kissed Tony softly then nodded “Alright, just as long as it’s not open mic night, I refuse to get on stage with you… Or for you in a comedy club.” Gibbs stated as they headed towards _Nicky’s Comedy Corner_.

 

* * *

 

 

As Tony and Gibbs walked through the crowd at the comedy club, Tony laughed at the man on the stage, “Jethro!  That guy up there, he looks like he could be your twin!” Tony said, still laughing as he pointed at the silver-haired man wearing a worn pair of jeans and a T-shirt that said ‘Yeah, so what?’ in multiple colors.

 

Gibbs shook his head as they snagged a table in the center of the action “Believe me, if I had a twin out there… I’d know about it Tony.  That guy looks _nothing_ like me.” Gibbs stated as he leaned back in the chair, looking at the older gentlemen on the stage, scrutinizing him from afar.

 

“So, I said to the woman… ‘Look lady, all I came in here for was a pack of gum, now you have me leaving here with three hundred dollars’ worth of stuff, that I don’t even know how to use!’ and she turned to me and said ‘Well honey, if you just read the manuals…’ and I had to cut her off… ‘I don’t read manuals, if it don’t come pre-programmed and I can’t get my seventeen year old to do it, there ain’t a point in buying it!’ and she looked at me like I’d grown a third head!  As if I were the crazy person who put all this stuff on the conveyor belt!” the gentleman said, a roaring laughter following and a pre-recorded ‘ba-dum-tss’ following.

 

Tony raised an eyebrow as he looked between the guy on stage and Gibbs, “Yeah… Totally not you.” Tony said sarcastically as he grabbed the glass that the waitress set on the table, taking a slow sip of his beer.

 

“I don’t have a seventeen year old!  I have a forty year old who acts like a seventeen year old!  Big – _big_ – difference!” Gibbs protested as he sipped at his own drink slowly.

 

Tony giggled as he set his drink down, crooking his finger in Gibbs’ direction, Gibbs sighed as he set his drink down and leaned over the table closer to Tony.  Tony leaned in, lips against Gibbs’ cheek, “You like that about me though, because I have all that stamina in the bedroom.” Tony whispered huskily, grinning as he kissed the corner of Gibbs’ mouth.

 

Gibbs gaped at Tony for a few seconds, then nodded mutely as he dropped the rest of his drink down his throat and grabbed Tony by the wrist, pulling the younger man up to his feet and out of the club without a backwards glance as he hailed a cab to take them back to the boating docks.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Gibbs and Tony woke up early and hit the streets of Wilmington, while Tony shopped to his heart’s content, Gibbs walked around and learned the history of the city from several locals as well as the podiums that were in front of old homes, parks and statutes that seemed to be on every street that they walked down.  At noon they decided to grab lunch at a hole-in-the-wall eatery that a local mentioned, not many tourists knew about it, so it was fairly empty.  Their next stop would be to the Battle House for their laser-tag adventure.

 

“So, you sure we can handle this?” Tony asked, grinning widely as he pulled on the faux Kevlar vest that was adorn with sensors on the front and back.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he adjusted Tony’s vest and strapped it into place “I know we can handle this, it’ll be just like at work.  As long as you cover my six, and I cover yours, we’ll win, for sure.” Gibbs said confidently as he turned Tony around a bit and made sure that his vest was on properly, then smirked as he playfully swatted Tony on the ass.

 

Tony squeaked and spun around, pointing his plastic M4A1 at Gibbs’ chest, “Watch my six, not grab my six.  We’ll lose if that’s how you plan on playing the game.” Tony stated, pulling the trigger on the laser-gun, a short burst of ‘pew-pew-pew’ escaping from the devices speaker.

 

Gibbs laughed, holding his hands up in surrender “Alright, alright.  No grab-ass, just straight forward, kick ass, take names and leave no prisoners behind.  Shoot first, don’t bother about the questions later.” Gibbs said, grinning widely as he strapped his own plastic weapon to the clip on his chest and held it as if he were getting ready to raid a building.

 

“Too bad they didn’t have snipers, we could have just put you up on one of the platforms and won that way.” Tony said as he lined up at the door with Gibbs and their other two teammates, each with a hand on the other man’s shoulder, as they’ve already discussed strategy, every man knew what they were doing.

 

“If they had snipers, it’d be an unfair advantage to the other team.  Not to stroke my own ego or anything, but I am pretty good with a sniper.” Gibbs said with a grin as they started moving through the door as a team, then splitting into two directions – The two men in one, Tony and Gibbs in another.

 

Tony turned around and pressed his back against Gibbs’ as they walked as a unit down the narrow halls of the arena, “Make sure you keep your eyes up as well, they have rafters and such that people can climb across.” Tony whispered as he held his finger close to the trigger, gun aimed slightly in front of him.

 

Gibbs chuckled quietly as he kicked Tony lightly in the back of the leg “You act like I’ve never cleared a warehouse or something before Tone, I’m a trained federal agent and retired marine… I think I know what I’m doing here.” Gibbs said, his eyes travelling the length of his surroundings and above him, his finger trained on the trigger.

 

‘beep-beep-beep’ echoed in the halls as Gibbs and Tony both shot their weapons and downed two of the ‘enemy team’ “Nice shot babe.” Tony said with a grin as he and Gibbs continued on their journey.

 

Gibbs grinned and grabbed Tony by the wrist, dragging him into an unmonitored section of the arena that was completely pitch-black, “You too.” Gibbs whispered as he leaned in and kissed Tony deeply and passionately, tongues dueling for dominancy but giving no ground for a winner.

 

Tony grasped Gibbs’ biceps, turning their bodies rather quickly as a ‘beep-beep-beep’ resounded between them, Gibbs looked down at the flashing red lights on Tony’s vest, then up at the man who’d ‘shot’ Tony, training his weapon on the man as he tried escaping, Gibbs pulled the trigger, and another beeping noise echoed as the guy froze in his place.

 

Gibbs sighed as he looked at Tony “You protected me.” Gibbs said, grinning and laughing as he rested his forehead against Tony’s.

 

Tony nodded as he kissed Gibbs gently on the lips “Had your six though, to bad I had to die in the process!” Tony quipped as he ran nimble fingers up Gibbs’ side and underneath his button up shirt.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he kept his weapon over Tony’s shoulder, eyes trained forward as Tony continued caressing him, “Keep this up and we’ll start breaking all sorts of rules in here.” Gibbs whispered quietly as he kept his eyes on his surroundings.  Tony stuck his tongue out at Gibbs and turned around, crouching down into the shadows as he moved along the wall with Gibbs following him.

 

At the end of the event, the Red team – Gibbs and Tony’s team – had won by an astronomical amount, mostly due to the fact that their team consisted of a retired SEAL, a current Army Ranger and two federal agents.  Tony grinned widely as he high-fived his other team mates and kissed Gibbs on the cheek “That was _the best_ time I think I’ve ever had in a laser-tag arena!” Tony exclaimed happily as he danced around the room.

 

“If you thought that was fun, you should try Battle Houses paintball game… Hurts like hell at the end of the day, but it’s much more exhilarating than this.” The Army Ranger – Garrett Malloy – said as he sidled up next to the SEAL and grinned affectionately up at the older man.

 

The SEAL – Austin Scott – nodded his head as he slid his arm around Garrett’s waist, “I’d have to agree with Garrett, Paintball is definitely more my speed, but he wanted to desperately try the laser tag because I kept pounding his ass yesterday when we played paintball.” Austin said with a grin as he kissed Garrett softly on the forehead.

 

Tony giggled as he divested himself of his vest and stood next to Gibbs “So, how long have you two been together?” Tony asked as the group began walking out of the darkened room and towards the exit, Gibbs and Tony’s hands instinctively coming together, fingers interlocking.

 

“Ah, we’ve known each other since High School but only just recently got together two years ago?  We just got married a month ago, but then I had to head off on a mission… so we’re doing our honeymoon now while I have a few weeks.” Garrett said as he also interlocked his hand with Austin’s hand.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he looked over at the other couple “We only got married two days ago!  Our vacation was a gift from our boss, he kind of gets tired of seeing us all the time.” Gibbs said with a grin as the two couples headed for the restaurant they agreed on eating at after the game.

 

“You guys seem so comfortable and confident in your relationship.  How long have you known each other?” Austin asked as he opened the door for the group.

 

“We’ve known each other twelve years, going on thirteen in September.” Tony said as they were seen to a table, the men sat on both sides of the booths with their partners next to them.

 

* * *

 

 

The two couples decided that they would hang out for the rest of the day, foregoing planned activities that they already had, “We were supposed to do two more things while we were here in Wilmington, but both of them insult our intelligence as Federal Agents.” Tony explained as he set out four plates of grilled salmon on the table top in the boat.

 

“I don’t know, the escape room sounded like fun… But I think Tobias went a little too far with the whole ‘You’re a terrible agent’ thing…” Gibbs said as he set down the salad and slid into the booth.

 

Garrett chuckled as he shook his head “I’ve only known you both for a few hours and I can see that terrible does not even begin to describe you both, professionally or personally.” Garrett said as he placed a bit of the salad onto both his and Austin’s plate.

 

Austin grimaced at the leafy greens and shook his head “They’re good for you!” Garrett admonished, staring at his lover with a note-worthy death glare. Austin rolled his eyes and held his hands up to placate his irritated husband, then dug into the salad.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he cut into the tender salmon with his fork, “Reminds me of Ducky… He’s always telling the team that we need to eat more salads and such…” Gibbs said, shaking his head as Tony placed some salad on both their plates, then set the salad bowl aside on the counter.

 

“And I’ve been following the good doctor’s orders every day!  I’ve lost ten pounds on the diet he has me on!” Tony stated, lifting up his tank top to expose the washboard abs he was sporting.

 

Garrett and Austin both grinned wickedly as they reached over, tapping at the hardened muscles “Wish I could get back into shape like that.” Austin commented as he turned back to his meal.

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, the four men sat sprawled out on the top deck, basking in the setting sun above them, “God, I wish we could stay like this forever.” Tony said, his head propped in Gibbs’ lap.

 

“Like what?” Garrett asked, looking over at Tony from Austin’s lap on the other side of the U-Shaped bench at the back of the boat.

 

“Relaxed, content… Stress-free… Hanging out with you guys day after day…” Tony said, waving his hand helplessly in the air as a jaw-cracking yawn escaped him.

 

Garrett sighed as he looked up at Austin, “Well, we don’t have to end our friendship here… Austin and I go to DC at _least_ twice a year, he has family in the area… I’m sure his mother would love seeing him more often, especially now since I’m retiring at the end of the year.” Garrett said, grinning as he looked over at the other couple.

 

Tony nodded as another yawn escaped his lips, “Sounds good… Big guy will give you our number…” Tony said tiredly as he rolled off the bench and dropped to his hands and knees, “I’ve got to crawl my ass into bed before I fall asleep here…” Tony said, slowly standing up in front of Gibbs.

 

Gibbs grinned as he pulled Tony down by the back of the neck, kissing him lovingly then releasing him “I’ll be down in a few minutes, try not to hog the entire bed.” Gibbs said, playfully slapping Tony on the ass and sending him on his way.

 

When Gibbs came down to the cabin after giving Austin and Garrett their home number and seeing them off the boat, he found Tony curled up on his side of the bed, breathing evenly and snoring.  Gibbs shook his head as he slipped off his clothes and joined Tony in the bed, pulling the sheet over their bodies and spooning in behind his partner, “Night Tony.” Gibbs said against the back of Tony’s neck.

 

“Night Jeth.” Tony mumbled half-asleep, snuggling into the warm body behind him, their fingers interlocking on Tony’s stomach as the two men drifted back into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Charleston, SC

Charleston, SC

 

          The trip to Charleston, South Carolina was rather uneventful and took a little less than the predicted fifteen hours.  Gibbs dropped anchor a few miles off the coast and yawned as he stretched out his stiff muscles, going in search of his husband in the small cabin of the boat.

 

Tony was sitting on the bed Indian-style with his laptop in his sheet-covered lap, furiously typing away at the keys, he looked up as Gibbs walked into the bedroom “Not a whole hell of a lot to do here in Charleston except for walk around and engage in the history that this city has to offer.” Tony informed the man who was stretching lazily out on the bed.

 

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and rolled over onto his back, resting his hands behind his head “That’s fine, you know… We could just skip going to Savannah and Jacksonville, won’t be much to do there either… But I know you wanted to stop here to go to the City Market and the Coastal Fair…” Gibbs said as he looked over at Tony.

 

Tony nodded as he shut his laptop and turned to face Gibbs, grinning saucily as he crawled over and hovered above the older man, “It would only take us roughly two days to get there… Then we can spend the rest of our vacation in Miami, soaking up sweet Florida heat, clubbing until late in the night… I love the idea.” Tony said, kissing his way up Gibbs’ chest until he was hovering right above his husband’s lips.

 

Gibbs nodded, grinning as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders and quickly turned their bodies over so he would now be hovering over Tony’s body “Thought you would.” Gibbs said huskily as he kissed a string of hot and wet kisses along Tony’s jawline and down the side of Tony’s neck.

 

Tony squirmed restlessly on the bed as his body was assaulted into over-drive “St-st-stop teasing!” Tony stuttered out his fingers grasping onto Gibbs’ shoulders as he arched upward into the firm body above him.

 

Gibbs grinned as he kissed his way down Tony’s chest, then stopped, looking up at Tony with a wicked gleam in his eyes “How does skinny dipping sound?” Gibbs asked, resting his chin against Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony lifted his head, looking down at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow “In the ocean?  Where there are sharks?  And other sea creatures?  That could eat me?” Tony asked incredulously, his eyes growing wider with each question.

 

Gibbs laughed as he nodded his head, slowly crawling his way back up Tony’s body, hovering near inches from his face “Yes in the ocean.  And I don’t think there are any sharks, we’re close to the beach, and they don’t typically swim that far inland.” Gibbs said, gently stroking a finger down the side of Tony’s face.

 

“Okay and what about the other sea creatures?!  Or parasites… Or… other things!” Tony squeaked out, nibbling nervously on his bottom lip as he stared at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs sighed, shaking his head as he kissed Tony’s lips softly “You watch too much TV.  The only thing that’ll be working its way through your body… Is going to be me.” Jethro said as he drew his hand around Tony’s hard cock, brushing his thumb over the leaking slit and collecting the liquid, he brought his thumb to his lips and licked it off.

 

Tony moaned and bucked upward into Gibbs’ hip, “Okay… Okay… Let’s do it.” Tony said as he pushed Gibbs’ off his body, he slid off the bed and grabbed one of the bottles of lube and quickly darted out of the cabin.

 

Gibbs laughed as he grabbed two towels and then followed his eager lover up to the back of the boat where the small platform was located.  Tony was sitting on the edge of the platform, his feet dangling over the edge into the ocean as he spun the bottle of lube around in his hands, mindlessly kicking his feet back and forth in the warm coastal water.  Gibbs sat down beside Tony and looked over at him, “What’s on your mind?” Gibbs asked softly as he slid an arm around Tony’s waist.

 

Tony shrugged and laid his head against Gibbs’ shoulder, setting the bottle of lube aside, “Lot of things are on my mind… Don’t know if I can put them into words though.” Tony said quietly, fidgeting against the rubber mat beneath him.

 

Gibbs sighed as he kissed Tony’s temple, “Try?  For me?” Gibbs asked, gently rubbing up and down Tony’s back slowly.

 

Tony shook his head and sighed heavily “I miss the basement… All my thoughts are easier there.” Tony said as he inhaled and let his breath out slowly, then began rambling in half-Italian and half-English.  Gibbs just stared at Tony as mixed words came out of his young lover’s mouth.  Gibbs knew he’d have to listen to the drabble until Tony finally got whatever it was he really wanted to say off his chest, he only hoped that it was in full English, or at least he said the Italian words that Gibbs did know.

 

When Tony finally stopped talking, staring out at the waves surrounding and crashing at the back of the boat, Gibbs stared at the unusually silent man beside him with a raised eyebrow “It’s anti-climactic.” Gibbs whispered into Tony’s ear.  Tony laughed and nodded his head as he leaned over, kissing Gibbs softly on the lips.

 

“I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop… You know, there’s _always_ another shoe… We’ve got… all this happiness around us, and it’s like looking at the world from the outside, everyone seems to be happy, in love, or at least getting along with everyone else in the world.  We’ve seen the darkest and ugliest sides of the world as federal agents, and yet… Right now, in this very moment, secluded from the rest of the world, everything is eerily calm.  Nobody is shoving cases down our throats, nobody is dying senselessly, nobody is shooting at us… It’s like tasting what retirement will be like in ten or fifteen years…” Tony said quietly, pulling his legs out of the water and hugging onto them, chin nestled between his kneecaps.

 

Gibbs laughed as he drew Tony closer to him, turning his body so he could hold the younger man between his legs and against his chest, “I’ve tasted retirement before, and believe me when I tell you this – It was not at all peaceful… Then again, that could have been partially Mike’s fault.  Although, retirement with you does sound rather intriguing… Traveling the world for pleasure instead of business… Take you to all my old haunts when I was a younger agent.” Gibbs said as he kissed the back of Tony’s head lightly “Aside from all of that, you really need to stop worrying about the other shoe… When it drops, _if_ it drops – I will be there to pick it up with you.  Even if the whole damn shoe store falls on top of us Tony, I’m going to be there through everything.  Don’t doubt that, okay?” Gibbs asked softly as he ran his hands up and down Tony’s arms and kissing him reassuringly on the shoulder.

 

Tony nodded as he turned slightly, draping his legs over Gibbs’ thigh, “If a whole shoe store falls on top of us – Can I pick out a few pairs of shoes too keep?” Tony asked, grinning broadly up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs laughed as he nodded his head, kissing Tony warmly on the lips “You can keep all of them for all I care.” Gibbs said, smiling slightly.  Tony giggled as he licked his lips slowly, Gibbs’ grin turned mischievous as he scooted back slightly, then in one quick motion, Tony was falling into the ocean and Gibbs was diving in behind him.

 

When Tony resurfaced, he glared at the soaked head of silver that was wading in the water effortlessly “Bastard.” Tony spluttered, grabbing Gibbs by the back of the neck and dragging his pliable body closer, Gibbs chuckled and nodded his head, his hands going to Tony’s thighs and hoisting the younger man up into his arms.  Tony’s arms encircled Gibbs’ neck, his fingers lightly playing in Gibbs’ hair as the two men floated in the water, their lips touching in light kisses.

 

Gibbs swam backwards with Tony still attached to his torso, he rested his arms on the back of the boat to keep them afloat all the while keeping their lips and tongues in motion, “I don’t think lube works in water.” Gibbs whispered, looking back at the tube sitting near his hand.

 

Tony laughed as he rested his head on Gibbs’ shoulder, kissing along the warmed sun-kissed flesh “It will… We buy silicone based lube.  It can withstand water better than oil based.” Tony said informatively as he grinned up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow “You buy.  I just use.” Gibbs corrected as he grabbed the lube and deftly popped the cap, pouring a generous amount on his fingers, he then reached down with water-heated fingers probing at Tony’s entry point.  Tony gasped at the intrusion, pressing his forehead against Gibbs’ shoulder as agile fingers began stretching and scissoring him, curling against his prostate, Tony let out a low moan, his entire body shuddering.

 

Tony grabbed the lube and poured some into his open palm, then reached down between their bodies, nimble fingers wrapping around Gibbs’ cock as he began stroking the length and heavily coating the throbbing member with the lube “I’m ready for you.” Tony whispered into Gibbs’ ear lowly, Gibbs nodded as he slowly extracted his fingers from Tony, and then wrapped one hand around his cock, his other arm still firmly on the rubber mat as he guided himself into Tony.

 

Both men moaned as Gibbs’ cock was buried deeply inside of Tony, the waves rocking their bodies together as they picked up their own pace.  Tony had his hands firmly planted on the rubber mat as he rose and dropped back down onto Gibbs’ cock, while Gibbs straightened out his body and rocked his hips upward into Tony’s body, their hips circling in counterpoints for added friction.

 

Tony whimpered loudly into Gibbs’ chest as he dropped back down, his entire body shuddering with raw desire, “Oh fuck… fuck… fuck!” Tony gasped out, his back arching and his head dropping back as a low keening sound escaped his lips and hot shots of come escaped him, dissolving into the ocean around them.

 

Gibbs groaned as Tony’s muscles contracted around him, he wrapped one arm around Tony’s waist and began driving himself up and Tony down, at a frantic pace, he knew Tony was close to passing out, he only ever whined when over-stimulation happened, and often times the younger man would pass out afterwards.  When Gibbs finally came a few seconds later, he let out a strangled howl, his entire body going rigid as his seed coated the insides of Tony’s warm heat.

 

Tony was lying limply against Gibbs’ body, arms dangling off to the sides, his hands slapping into the waves, Gibbs sighed as he tried pushing Tony up toward the platform “Tone… Come on… We got to get out of the water…” Gibbs said as he pulled Tony off his now spent cock and held one arm to Tony’s back.

 

Tony sniffled as he nodded tiredly, he slowly moved off Gibbs’ chest, his hands now centered on the platform, his body dangling lazily in the ocean.  Gibbs sighed as he turned around, hoisting Tony up onto the platform, laughing as Tony tiredly crawled back into the boat and laid down on the nearest bench.  Gibbs pulled himself onto the platform, wrapped a towel around his waist, and grabbed the lube and the other towel, he followed after Tony and laid the other towel down against his husband’s back, letting the younger man sleep as he went back to the wheel of the ship and began traversing the ocean towards the dock.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the morning was spent sleeping in the dock, until around noon when Tony’s stomach roared loudly, waking both men up from a deep sleep.

 

Gibbs laughed as he set his hand down onto Tony’s rumbling stomach “Looks like it’s time to feed the baby.” Gibbs said teasingly, a wide-toothed grin on his face.

 

Tony gasped in mock-shock, covering his mouth with his hand “Oh no!  How could I have ended up pregnant and not even known about it?!  What kind of mother am I?!” Tony whined gaily, both men turning to fits of laughter as they laid flat on the bed.

 

Gibbs sobered up and turned to Tony, kissing him softly on the lips, “You’d be a great mother-father, if it ever came down to it.” Gibbs said as he slid out of the bed, pulling on his discarded pair of cargo shorts.

 

“And you just automatically assume I’d be the mother… Why do I have to be the mother?!” Tony asked, sitting on the edge of the bed as he pulled on a pair of shorts.

 

Gibbs turned to him, raising a hand up and down his body “Does this look like a motherly figure to you?” Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow, challenging Tony to say the wrong answer.

 

Tony sat and stared up and down Gibbs’ body for a few minutes, contemplating his answer, “Any figure can be a motherly figure… But no, you’re right… You definitely don’t have the right curves for it.” Tony said as he stood up, sashaying past Gibbs with a grin on his face, his hips swaying as he walked towards the steps “Well, c’mon daddy, we’ve got to hunt for lunch!” Tony called over his shoulder.

 

Gibbs stood there with his mouth dangling open as he watched Tony walk past, then quickly shook his head as he heard Tony telling him to come on, “Right behind you darling!” Gibbs teased as he bounded up the stairs, following Tony onto the dock.

 

* * *

 

 

The two men found _The Glass Onion_ recommended by TV Star Guy Fieri, “This was on Diners, Drive-ins and Dives, remember?” Tony asked as they sat down at their table.

 

Gibbs nodded slightly “I guess, wasn’t really paying attention to the show… Had other things going on at the time.” Gibbs said with a wink as he grabbed the offered menu and flipped it open.

 

Tony sighed, shaking his head as he took his own menu and began reading through it, “I’m calling in a new rule – No more sex in front of the TV, you _never_ pay attention to the useful tips that come from Food Network!” Tony griped half-heartedly, his teasing grin bellying his protest.

 

Gibbs shook his head and slapped the menu shut, knowing what he wanted to eat already, “That rule would last all of twenty minutes, no doubt about that… There is something in your brain that tells you specifically ‘When husband is in reach, and near the TV, have him fuck me senseless.’” Gibbs said, grinning widely as the waitress returned, giggling as she held her hand out for Gibbs’ menu.

 

Tony groaned, lowering his head to the table and banging his forehead against the wooden surface, “Can I get ya’ll something to drink to start with?” Allie – the waitress – asked in a sweet southern drawl.

 

“Iced tea for both of us, twist of lemon for him, and no lemon for me.” Gibbs said with a smile, Allie nodded as she looked over at Tony who was still burying his head in the table.

 

Tony lifted his head slightly, “I’m ready to order… I’m going to have the shrimp po boy sandwich with a side of garlic fries.” Tony said, keeping his face buried in the menu until he had to absolutely give it back to the girl young enough to be his daughter.

 

“And I’m going to have the Pork belly.  And if we could also get two watermelon salads.” Gibbs said, grinning as he handed the menu back to Allie.

 

Allie nodded as she took both menus, “I’ll be back soon with your orders!” Allie said in a chipper tone as she spun on her heel and bounded back towards the kitchen.

 

“Modesty Jethro… Would it kill you to show even an ounce of it?” Tony mumbled into the table, lifting his head again to look directly at his husband.

 

Gibbs shrugged and sipped on the water that sat on the table, “Probably would, never tried it before...” Gibbs said, grinning as he reached over, patting Tony’s cheek lightly.

 

Tony sighed, leaning into the warm hand of his husband, “Had a terrible thought while Allie was taking our orders…” Tony said, closing his eyes slightly and lowering his head.

 

“You want to have a-… Never mind!  You want me to control my tongue.  Go ahead.” Gibbs said, grinning mischievously as Tony stared at him with wide eyes and shaking his head.

 

“Damn it Jethro!  No!  She’s damned near young enough to be my daughter!  And you… well Jesus, she could be your granddaughter!” Tony said, obvious horror in his voice as he stared at Gibbs in shock at the way his lover’s mind seems to stay in the gutters.

 

Gibbs turned his head towards the double doors Allie had disappeared into, then back at Tony, “Oh… Is that what you happened to be thinking about?” Gibbs asked, blinking a few times.  Tony nodded mutely, picking apart a cornbread roll and letting the crumbs fall onto the small plate below him.  Gibbs sighed as he reached over, removing the muffin from Tony’s hands and setting it down on the plate “I’m sorry Tone… It was the conversation from earlier?  It’s been running through your mind like a bunny…” Gibbs surmised, frowning slightly.

 

Tony nodded as he slid the plate with the cornbread crumbles out of the way as Allie set his plate down in front of him, then set another plate in front of Gibbs, both men waited until the waitress left, and Tony looked up at Gibbs once again “It has been running in my mind, but I don’t want to change anything about how we are… Just looking at the world differently now that I’m a married man.” Tony said, waving his fork helplessly in the air before returning to silently eating his meal.  Gibbs always hated when Tony got into silent contemplation, but also let the younger man have his time to process whatever was going on in his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony and Gibbs walked the streets of Charleston, hands interlocked the entire time as they headed for the City Market.  They’d stopped at a few shops along the streets, and hand a couple bags of goodies for the return trip home.

 

Tony squeaked and bounced excitedly on the tips of his toes “What?!  What is it?!” Gibbs asked as he looked the back of Tony’s head on the narrow pathway.

 

“Uh… Oh…Uhm…” Tony looked down at the cobblestone walkway briefly then, grinned shyly “It’s a gay pride store…” Tony said, barely above a whisper.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he moved in closer to Tony “It’s a what?” he asked, again, raising an eyebrow as he tried finding whatever Tony was so excited about a few seconds ago.

 

“A gay pride store, Jethro!  You know, lots of rainbows… frilly stuff you wouldn’t be interested in!” Tony exclaimed, waving his free hand helplessly in the direction of the rainbow sign hanging above a business a few doors down.

 

Gibbs shook his head and kissed Tony on the cheek softly “We’re pretty much gay, Tony… May as well embrace it.” Gibbs said, winking as he skirted around Tony and drug the younger man towards the store.

 

“Really?  I mean… You want to go in?” Tony asked, following Gibbs to the door of the store.

 

“Tony… Shut up and get in the store, before I change my mind.” Gibbs said, holding the door open and pushing Tony into the building.

 

Tony and Gibbs walked around the store side by side, Tony would pick something up that was pure-rainbow, and Gibbs would shake his head, pointing at something a little less obvious.

 

Tony held a pair of rainbow converse sneakers in his hands, a wide grin on his face, “So awesome!” Tony squeaked out as he turned around to look at Gibbs who was holding a leather necklace and bracelet set in his hands.

 

“You can get those, if I can get these for you.” Gibbs bargained, grinning slightly as he showed Tony the braided leather necklace choker that had a circular metal band with a painted rainbow going across it, and matching bracelet.

 

“Really?  That’s your compromise?  I get a pair of shoes, necklace _and_ bracelet?” Tony said, grinning even more.  Gibbs nodded and held up the two ties and the metal bike chain bracelet that Tony convinced him into buying “Oh… Point taken.” Tony said quietly as he turned back around and grabbed the converse shoes in his size.

 

“Are we done here?  You’ve practically bought the place out Tony… I mean, two coffee mugs, two ties, shoes, bracelets, necklaces, a teddy bear, and two t-shirts…” Gibbs grumbled as he followed Tony through the store, sighing in relief as Tony stopped in front of the register.

 

“Yes Jethro, we are done.  Then we’re off to the City Market, for even _more_ shopping!  You really should have planned this honeymoon out a little differently… Taking me to places where I can shop my heart out, not the smartest move.” Tony said with a grin as he watched his items being placed into a paper bag, then handed his card over to the clerk.

 

Gibbs shook his head, pointing towards the door, Tony rolled his eyes and nodded as he waited patiently for the clerk while Gibbs walked out of the store and leaned against the wall by the door.

 

Tony walked out of the store a few seconds later and sighed as he looked over at Gibbs “You’re tired of shopping.” Tony stated, clearly not a question.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly “You know shopping isn’t my thing, but this was agreed upon, so we will go to the City Market as we planned too.” Gibbs said, grinning slightly as he slid his hand into Tony’s back pocket, guiding the younger man towards the market.

 

* * *

 

 

After returning from the market, Tony sighed as he collapsed on the bed, frowning slightly as he curled up on his side “Well, that was a waste of time… The only thing of interest that was there was that plank board painting of a boat, but there was no way it’d fit on here, nor was I about to spend five-hundred dollars on it!” Tony griped as he sat up again, grabbing the bag from _The Pride_.

 

“It was nice, but yeah… Five hundred was just… unacceptable.” Gibbs agreed as he climbed onto the bed, collapsing on his stomach and huffing out a breath of air.

 

Tony dug through the shopping bag, smiling widely as he pulled out the choker necklace and bracelet, quickly putting on both items, “What do ya think?!” Tony asked, grabbing Gibbs by the shoulder and tugging the older man over onto his back.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he looked over at Tony, inspecting the collar and nodding his head, “Looks good on you.” Gibbs said as he reached up, gently thumbing the rainbow part of the necklace.

 

Tony nodded as he crawled over to Gibbs, lying down on his side and resting his head on Gibbs’ shoulder “Abby would be so proud of me, wearing a collar… a leather one at that!” Tony said, laughing softly as he ran his hand up Gibbs’ shirt, resting his hand on his husband’s stomach.

 

Gibbs laughed as he wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders, kissing the top of his head softly “This isn’t going to turn into one of those fetishes, is it?” Gibbs asked curiously.

 

Tony shook his head and smiled, “No way, BDSM is definitely not a fetish for me… I mean… there are some aspects of it that are fun, but no… I’m not into it like that.” Tony said, chuckling softly as he felt Gibbs’ tensing slightly against him.

 

“BDSM…?  What the hell is that?” Gibbs asked seriously, raising an eyebrow and his head to look down at Tony.

 

“Bondage and Discipline, Sadism and Masochism… Something you and I never have to worry about.” Tony said sincerely, leaning up to kiss Gibbs gently on the lips.

 

Gibbs tilted his head to the side, then nodded his head “Good… I like the way we are now.” Gibbs said, caressing Tony’s cheek lightly as he pulled the younger man’s face closer again, kissing him deeply and lovingly.


	4. Miami, FL

Tony groaned as he laid flat on the bed, pillow over his head as the storm ran rampant above them.  They had been traveling for the past two days, and were now only eight hours away from Miami, and this was the first storm they ran into since they started their voyage along the East Coast.

 

Gibbs walked into the bedroom, frowning as he looked at Tony’s prone form, “How are you feeling honey?” Gibbs asked softly as he crawled up the bed and laid down beside Tony.

 

Tony shook his head, “Not good.  Please make the storm stop.” Tony grumbled miserably as he lifted the pillow up, his skin had taken on a pale complexion and his forehead was drenched in sweat.

 

Gibbs sighed as he shifted up to the headboard, “Come here.” Gibbs said, patting the space between his spread legs, Tony crawled up to Gibbs and laid in between his legs, head on his husbands thigh.  “If I could stop the storm, I would have two hours ago.  Now, you just need to relax, breathe easy and just listen to the sound of my voice.” Gibbs said softly as he ran a soothing hand up and down Tony’s back and shoulders.

 

Tony shook his head, sniffling slightly as he turned in Gibbs’ arms, laying his head against his stomach “Never sailing again, lesson learned.” Tony whispered as he heaved slightly.  Gibbs quickly reached over to the trash can on the shelf, holding it next to Tony’s head.

 

Tony groaned miserably as he expelled his stomach contents, coughing and spluttering slightly, then laid his head back down on Gibbs’ chest.  Gibbs grabbed the bottle of water and held it to Tony’s lips, helping him wash his mouth out, and then take a few sips, “Shannon used to get seasick as well, especially if the water wasn’t ideal… The first time I took her sailing, it was right after we’d gotten married… She got so sick that I thought we’d have to cut the weekend short, but she hung on like a true champ.  Even though she was sick the entire weekend, we still had a great time… Stayed in the cabin the entire weekend until I had to sail us home.” Gibbs said softly, gently rubbing up and down Tony’s stomach and chest.

 

Tony snuggled into Gibbs’ chest, “Sounds like what we’re doing now…” Tony whispered softly, fisting Gibbs’ shirt as he coughed harshly into his chest.  Gibbs nodded as he continued rubbing Tony’s chest soothingly.

 

“Easy… Easy baby.” Gibbs whispered into Tony’s ear, kissing his temple as he soothed away the coughing fit, “Did you bring your inhaler with you?” Gibbs asked, listening to Tony as his chest crackled with every breath.  Tony nodded, pointing towards the drawer next to his side of the bed.  Gibbs reached over to the drawer and pulled out the inhaler “Alright, I… Can’t remember how to use the damn thing.” Gibbs growled as he set the inhaler in Tony’s open palm.

 

Tony popped the cap off, shaking the inhaler up a few times and then taking several quick puffs off it, “Thanks…” Tony whispered harshly as he laid his head against Gibbs’ chest tiredly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he shifted Tony’s body down onto the mattress, “Try and get some sleep Tony, I’m going to go get us back on course, and hopefully out of this storm.” Gibbs said, brushing his fingers through Tony’s hair gently until the younger man finally succumbed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

After leaving Tony to sleep in the Cabin, Gibbs returned to the indoor cockpit of the boat to steer the boat away from the storm and back towards the main land.  It took him a little more than ten hours, but he eventually got the boat into the port in Miami and away from the dreadful storm that was tearing up Tony’s innards.

 

Gibbs made his way down to the bedroom, sighing as he laid down beside Tony who was still fast asleep.  Gibbs ran his hand up and down Tony’s back, frowning at the slight heat still radiating off his husband’s body, “My poor Tony…” Gibbs whispered as he laid his head on the younger man’s back, listening to his breathing and heartbeat.

 

Gibbs fell asleep against Tony’s back to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.  When Tony woke up two hours later, it was nearing midnight, he tried getting up but found he was pinned to the bed by a weight on his back.  Tony sighed and turned his head slightly to see Gibbs’ head on him, “Jethro…?” Tony questioned, reaching a hand back to card through his husband’s hair.

 

Gibbs grumbled tiredly, brushing Tony’s head out of his head “What?” Gibbs questioned, his voice deep and thick with the remnants of sleep.

 

“Well, a few things – One, could you get off my back?  And Two, where are we?” Tony asked, shifting uncomfortably in the bed.

 

Gibbs nodded as he rolled off Tony’s back, curling up in the bed on his side “We’re in Miami… Do you feel better?” Gibbs asked as he looked over at Tony through one opened eye.

 

Tony nodded as he shifted towards the end of the bed “Yeah, I do… How long was I asleep for?” Tony asked, stretching out his body, a low moan escaping his lips as his back popped noisily.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he looked at his watch “Ten hours or so, you obviously needed it.” Gibbs said as he leaned over, pressing his lips to Tony’s forehead “Your fever’s finally broken.” Gibbs added, rubbing Tony’s shoulders and back lightly.

 

Tony nodded as he turned his head and kissed Gibbs softly on the lips “Yeah, I definitely feel better, but I also have to use the bathroom…” Tony said as he quickly got up and headed into the bathroom.

 

Gibbs laughed as he laid back down, cupping his hands behind his head as he stared at the bulkhead of the boat, “Hey!  On your way back in here, think you could bring me something to drink?!” Gibbs called out, stretching his legs out on the bed.

 

Tony rolled his eyes as he flushed and washed his hands “Yeah, I suppose so!” Tony replied as he traipsed out of the bathroom and grabbed two bottles of Gatorade from the mini-fridge then returned to the bedroom, setting the cold bottle on Gibbs’ stomach.

 

Gibbs hissed from the sudden chill, jolting upright on the bed and grabbing the bottle of Gatorade “Damn you!” Gibbs growled as he grabbed Tony around the waist, pulling the younger man back into the bed and pinning him to the mattress.

 

Tony squeaked as he wiggled on the bed, bucking upward against Gibbs’ stomach “I’m sorry!” Tony squealed as Gibbs attached his teeth to Tony’s neck and began kissing and biting downward.

 

Gibbs grinned as he pressed his palms into the mattress, looking down at Tony “You’re not even remotely sorry, why lie to me?” Gibbs asked, biting back his bottom lip as he ground his hips down into Tony’s body.

 

Tony laughed as he slid his hands up the back of Gibbs’ shirt, pulling it up until he was at the older man’s shoulders “Okay, so I’m _not_ sorry… What’re you going to do about it?” Tony asked, sticking his tongue out at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs growled playfully as he leaned in, teeth lightly and quickly attaching to Tony’s tongue.  Tony gasped slightly, eyes going wider as he stared directly into his husband’s eyes, Gibbs winked as he pulled Tony’s tongue into his mouth with his teeth, initiating a deep tongue-dueling kiss, pressing his body further against Tony’s.

 

Tony smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gibbs’ neck as they deepened the kiss, Tony slowly turned Gibbs onto his back and straddled the older man’s thighs.  Gibbs chuckled as he set his hands onto Tony’s hips, lightly massaging into them as the kiss came to a natural close “Love you Jeth.” Tony said softly.

 

“Love you too, Tone.” Gibbs said, kissing the side of Tony’s head as they both relaxed on the bed, arms wrapped around one another “What happened to wanting to club all night once we got here?” Gibbs asked curiously, looking down at Tony’s head.

 

Tony laughed as he lifted his head up and looked down at Gibbs “You really want to go clubbing?” Tony asked curiously.  Gibbs nodded his head slowly, “Well, okay then!  Let’s go!” Tony said, bouncing off the bed excitedly and heading to the shopping bags full of clothes lined along one wall of the boat.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs stared up at the neon sign that read ‘ _TWISTED_ ’ in rainbow colors, then looked down at himself wearing form-fitting black jeans and a black button-up shirt with five buttons undone.  Shaking his head, he looked over at Tony who was wearing white-washed jeans and a skin-tight V-Neck T-Shirt.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Gibbs asked, looking down at himself again, furrowing his brows as he tugged at the sleeves of his shirt.

 

Tony laughed as he nodded, leaning over and kissing Gibbs on the cheek “Absolutely Jethro, you look _hot_.  And, if you want a second opinion… I could always send Abby a picture, she’s still awake!” Tony said, pulling his phone out of his back pocket.

 

Gibbs shook his head and wrapped his hand around Tony’s phone “I believe you.  Now, come on… We don’t have all night!” Gibbs exclaimed, pulling Tony into the club.

 

Gibbs looked around the dimly lit club, the pulsating lights and rave music pounding through the speakers.  Tony laughed as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ waist, hooking his chin over his lover’s shoulder “Are you okay with this?” Tony asked loudly into Gibbs’ ear.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he turned around, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and pulling him further into the club “No!  But, I will get used to it!” Gibbs shouted over the music, stopping just a few inches from the multi-colored flashing dance floor.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head “You realize you’re supposed to get drunk first _then_ make a fool of yourself on the dance floor?” Tony asked as he rested his arms over Gibbs’ neck, hips rotating to the beat of the music.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he looked down at Tony’s hips and tried following his husband’s movements with his own hips, “Drunk or not Tony, I’m going to make a fool of myself.” Gibbs said as he placed his hands on Tony’s hips, still trying to copy the movement.

 

Tony sighed as he turned Gibbs around and plastered himself against the older man’s back, linking their hands together and crossing them on Gibbs’ chest, “Just feel the music, close your eyes and just let it happen.” Tony whispered into Gibbs’ ear as he rolled his hips against Gibbs’ body.

 

After several minutes of guiding Gibbs’ hips and teaching him how to dance properly, Gibbs shook his head and turned around “I’m going to go get some drinks, you want your usual?” Gibbs asked, tilting his head towards the bar, Tony nodded and smiled as he leaned in, kissing Gibbs quickly on the lips.

 

Gibbs nodded as he carefully made his way over towards the bar, leaning against it until a bartender came up to him.  Tony stayed on the floor, watching Gibbs out of the corner of his eye while still dancing.  “Hon-aye!  If I were you, I wouldn’t have let my man go alone up to the bar!” a high-pitched male voice squeaked beside Tony.

 

Tony turned to face a short guy dressed in short-shorts and a tight tank-top “Why not?  He seems to be doing just fine…” Tony said, raising an eyebrow as a tall dark haired man stood closer to Gibbs.

 

“Because, Ricky the Dick just zeroed in on your boo! And if he’s not careful, he’ll end up being the next victim of Ricky’s charm.” The short man said, continuing to twirl and rock on the dance floor.

 

Tony stopped dancing and crossed his arms over his chest, watching intently as Gibbs and ‘Ricky’ chatted at the bar.  Tony shook his head as he walked across the club with purpose, stopping a few feet from where Ricky and Gibbs were at.

 

“So, how about I take you out back and show you a good time?” Ricky said, obviously not trying to hide his intentions as he caressed Gibbs’ forearm.

 

“How about you buzz off?” Gibbs retorted, glaring at the dark-haired man with every intent on killing the man.

 

Tony rolled his eyes as he slid in close to Gibbs “Hey babe.” Tony said in a chipper tone as he kissed the back of Gibbs’ ear “You get our drinks yet?” Tony asked, glancing at Ricky with a raised eyebrow.

 

The bartender set two glasses down on the bar in front of Gibbs, “Yep, ready to head back out on the floor?” Gibbs asked as he grabbed the glasses, setting one glass in Tony’s hand, while sipping from his own.

 

Tony shook his head as he slid his hand into Gibbs’ back pocket “Nah, I thought we’d go sit at a booth and drink for now…” Tony said as he squeezed Gibbs’ ass and grinned up at the older man.

 

“Pfft…” Ricky scoffed, rolling his eyes as he looked between the two men.

 

Tony turned to their unwanted attention and raised an eyebrow “May I help you?” Tony asked in a slightly higher-pitched tone, turning the gay-guy in him up to one hundred.

 

Ricky shook his head as he looked up slightly at Tony “Don’t you know anything about club etiquette?” Ricky asked curiously, staring up and down Tony’s body briefly.

 

Tony shrugged his shoulders as he released Gibbs and sipped down some of his _Manhattan_ , “I don’t know, why don’t you _inform_ me of club etiquette, _honey_?” Tony asked, sarcasm dripping from every word leaving his mouth.

 

“I had my eyes on the silver-fox first, so that means _you_ need to back the _fuck_ off and go find someone else to play with!” Ricky sneered, inching closer to Gibbs and Tony, a menacing look in his eyes.

 

Tony and Gibbs both laughed boisterously as they leaned into each other, “Oh my _gawd!_   That is classic!” Tony squealed with laughter as he set his glass down, swiping his hand across his mouth, “Honey please, I’ve had my eyes on this Silver Fox for _thirteen_ _years_!” Tony said, winking slightly as he waved the hand with his wedding ring on it as he recollected his glass, “C’mon Silver Fox, let’s go.” Tony said, wrapping an arm around Gibbs’ waist and leading the older man towards an empty booth.

 

Ricky growled as he reached out, grabbing Tony by the wrist and yanked him away from Gibbs – causing both men to stumble slightly – Tony whirled around, pinning Ricky with a Gibbs-Worthy death glare.  Tony thrusted his drink into Gibbs’ hand and shook his head “Big mistake, _pal_.” Tony said as he grabbed the hand on his wrist, twisting the limb until Ricky fell to his knees and let out a yelp of pain.

 

Tony leaned down, “Touch me, or my husband again, and you’ll leave this place in a fucking body bag, you hear me?” Tony sneered into the man’s ear, his tone venomous as he kept eye contact with his would-be assailant.  Ricky nodded as he wretched his hand out of Tony’s loosened grasp, Tony grinned as he kicked Ricky square in the chest, knocking the man backwards onto his ass, then stood back up as he walked away towards the booth, Gibbs following after him quickly.

 

“You okay Tony?” Gibbs asked as he slid into the booth and set Tony’s drink down in front of him.

 

Tony nodded as he grabbed his drink and sipped gingerly at the cool beverage “Just fine.  Not often I have to get…” Tony waved his hand helplessly in the direction of the nuisance who was being helped up off the floor by a few ‘queens’.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he leaned over, kissing the shell of Tony’s ear, “I found it endearing… Of course, I could have _handled_ it, but… Possessive Tony is…” Gibbs shuddered slightly, smirking devilishly “Rather sexy.” Gibbs said huskily.

 

Tony laughed as he slid his arm around Gibbs’ shoulders, pulling the older man closer “Yeah?  Well, guess that’s a good thing, but…” Tony sighed, slowly sliding his hand up Gibbs’ thigh, his fingers ghosting over the erection pressing against Gibbs’ pants “Possessive Tony is nothing like Adventurous Tony.” Tony whispered huskily as he slid the zipper of Gibbs’ pants down and slid his hand in, wrapping his fingers around the bare flesh of his husband’s cock, “By the way, good idea foregoing underwear.” Tony said as he stroked Gibbs slowly.

 

Gibbs gasped slightly, biting down on his bottom lip to forbid the growing moan from escaping, his fingers clenching around his glass and the table top “Ton…Tone… Tony!” Gibbs managed to squeak out, his voice raising an octave as Tony skillfully stroked and twisted at the right time, bringing Gibbs to the edge rather quickly.  Tony grinned wickedly as he leaned up to Gibbs ear again, whispering low and seductively into his ear, Gibbs gasped loudly as his cock erupted in Tony’s hand and his jeans.

 

Tony giggled as he extracted his hand from Gibbs’ pants, slowly licking off the trails of come from his fingers, “So… Feel like trying to dance some more?” Tony asked, grinning widely as he adjusted Gibbs’ pants and zipped them back up.

 

Gibbs shook his head, a shaky hand reaching towards his forgotten bourbon “N…No… Don’t think I can walk right now.” Gibbs said shakily as he downed the rest of his drink.

 

Tony laughed as he laid his head against Gibbs’ shoulder and returned to sipping his drink, watching as people danced flawlessly on the dance floor, interlocking his fingers with Gibbs’ hand lying on the table top.  Gibbs sighed contentedly as he laid his head on top of Tony’s, both men content to just sit there with each other until final call.

 

* * *

 

 

The next couple of days were spent just walking around Miami, hanging out at the beach and shopping, avoiding going to dance clubs for a while was a unanimous decision, but tonight they decided on a gay-centric karaoke bar, which was actually Gibbs’ idea.

 

“You’re serious about wanting to do this?” Tony asked as they sat down at their table, drinks in hand.

 

Gibbs nodded as he grinned “Why not?  You can sing, I can sing… I don’t see where we could go wrong!” Gibbs said as he sipped his drink slowly.

 

“You – Functional Mute – are going to _sing_?  In public?  When you _hardly_ even sing in the shower?!” Tony asked incredulously, his eyes widening slightly.

 

Gibbs sighed and lowered his head “Keep asking me that Anthony and I’ll turn around right now and go back to the damn boat.” Gibbs growled as he clenched and unclenched his fist a few times.

 

Tony raised his hands in surrender as he leaned back in the high backed chair “Alright, I won’t say anything else anymore…” Tony stated as he sipped on his drink slowly, eyes surveying their surroundings slowly.

 

When Tony’s name was called to go up on stage, he looked over at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow “Really?  You set me up!” Tony exclaimed as he stood up, glaring at Gibbs for a half a second before trotting up to the stage, he grabbed the microphone, “Hey everyone!  I’m Tony… My husband…” Tony said, pointing in Gibbs’ direction “Has set me up… So, I guess I’ll just have to wing this…” Tony said as he walked over to the unoccupied piano.

 

_So he’s holding me in his arms, and he’s giving me sweet little kisses_

_And he’s telling me he’ll never harm me, and he’s whispering how wonderful this is_

_And I tell him that I love him, and I tell him I’ll be true_

_And I’ve said these things to other guys, but right now the old words feel so new._

_And I asked him ‘How did I get so lucky?  I didn’t even try!’_

_‘I don’t know’ he says, ‘I’m nothing special, I’m just some guy.’_

_And he’s smiling like he means it, and he’s stretched out on his back_

_And he’s telling me now that he loves me, for the fifth or sixth time, I can’t keep track_

_And I watch his eyes as they shine, run my fingers through his hair_

_And I touch his chest where his heart is and I tell him ‘I find safe haven there’_

_And I ask him ‘How did you get to be so sweet and so kind?’_

_‘I don’t know’ he says, ‘I’m nothing special, I’m just some guy.’_

_And I say ‘Your heart is so big, and your mind is so alive.  You have passion and freedom, vision and drive.  You have so much to give, and you give it with care.  You have helped me to heal and there’s nowhere I won’t go with you.’_

_And he’s holding me even tighter now, and he’s breathing me in_

_And he’s telling me again that he loves me, and he’s tracing his fingertips over my skin_

_And I’m happier now than I’ve ever been, and I’m hoping this feeling won’t die_

_And if he says he’s just some guy, that’s fine, but the truth is, he’s mine_

_My sweetheart, my love_

_Sent down from the sky_

_And so very much more than just some guy._

Tony crooned into the microphone while tapping the keys, as the song ended, an uproarious applause echoed in the small bar.  Tony stood up and set the microphone back into its stand as he bowed to the crowd “Thank you!” Tony squeaked as he hopped off the stage and walked back to his table “Try and beat that!” Tony taunted, sticking his tongue out at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs laughed as he leaned over, kissing Tony lovingly on the lips “Oh, I will try and I will probably succeed.” Gibbs said confidently, winking at Tony as he stood up and headed towards the stage.  Gibbs smiled as he grabbed onto the microphone and nodded towards the Karaoke master.

 

_It’s hard for me to say the things I want to say sometimes_

_There’s no one here but you and me, and that broken old street light_

_Lock the doors, we’ll leave the world outside_

_All I’ve got to give to you, are these five words when I thank you for loving me._

_For being my eyes, when I couldn’t see. For parting my lips, when I couldn’t breathe._

_Thank you for loving me._

_I never knew I had a dream, until that dream was you. When I look into your eyes, the sky’s a different blue._

_Cross my heart, I wear no disguise. If I tried, you’d make believe, that you believed my lies._

_Thank you for loving me. For being my eyes, when I couldn’t see._

_For parting my lips, when I couldn’t breathe. Thank you for loving me._

_You pick me up, when I fall down._

_You ring the bell before they count me out_

_If I was drowning, you would part the sea_

_And risk your own life to rescue me._

_Lock the doors, we’ll leave the world outside_

_All I’ve got to give to you, are these five words when I thank you for loving me._

_For being my eyes, when I couldn’t see._

_For parting my lips, when I couldn’t breathe._

_Thank you for loving me._

_When I couldn’t fly, oh, you gave me wings._

_You parted my lips, when I couldn’t breathe._

_Thank you, for loving me._

Gibbs exhaled as he opened his eyes to look up at the stunned audience, Tony was the first to stand up, whistling loudly and clapping – Everyone soon joined in after the initial shock wore off.  Gibbs grinned as he hopped off the stage and walked back to Tony, surging into a warm and tender kiss.

 

“Love you, Jethro.” Tony whispered against Gibbs’ lips, holding onto the older man for dear life as they embraced each other.

 

“Love you too, Tony.” Gibbs said as he cradled the younger man’s head against his chest, kissing his temple softly as they tuned out everything around them except for the sound of their own beating hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs were  
> Anthony Rapp - Just Some Guy  
> and Bon Jovi - Thank You For Loving Me


	5. Finally Home.

The ride home from Norfolk was spent in silence as Tony laid across the bench seat of Gibbs’ old pickup, his head in Gibbs’ lap the entire time, and Gibbs’ hand caressing up and down the side of Tony.  When Gibbs pulled onto his street, he frowned at the blockade of cars surrounding the house, all cars that he knew.

 

“I knew we shouldn’t have told Abby we were headed home early…” Gibbs mumbled under his breath as he pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine to his truck.

 

“Everyone is here, aren’t they?” Tony asked quietly, turning over onto his back and looking up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded as he carded his fingers through Tony’s wayward hair, grinning slightly “Mhm… back to being the bosses.  Bastard Gibbs and Pushy DiNozzo.” Gibbs said, frowning slightly, “I had a _really_ great honeymoon with you, babe.” Gibbs added, winking as he bent forward as best he could, and Tony pushed up, their lips meeting in the middle for a gentle kiss.

 

Tony laughed as he slowly sat up “Can we do it again?  Say… now?  Because I am so not ready to go inside and face everyone right now.” Tony said, looking towards the bay window, shaking his head as Abby stood there expectantly.

 

Gibbs laughed “Sure, we’ll go back and just sail the seven seas.  No need to go back to work, or ever come home again.” Gibbs said, grinning as he pushed his door open and headed to the bed of the truck.

 

Tony sighed as he got out of the truck and began collecting bags on top of bags of souvenirs and general purchases, “Maybe we could travel by plane next time… Or car… Or anything other than a boat?” Tony questioned out loud as the two men headed for the front door, arms loaded down with bags.

 

“Tony, you did great out there – You only got sick once, and that was during the storm from hell.  You can’t tell me you didn’t love every second of it, not without lying or with a straight face anyway…” Gibbs challenged, leaning against the stairwell as he fumbled with the front door handle.

 

“Okay so I did enjoy _everything_ – Save for the dance club fiasco – I just would rather not travel by boat to Hawaii, Paris or Rome when we go on our next vacation.” Tony stated as he pushed passed Gibbs and kicked the door with his shoe “SOMEONE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!” Tony shouted, frustration clear in his tone.

 

The door swung open with an excited Abby bouncing on the other side of it “TONY!  GIBBS!” Abby squealed as she pulled the two men into the house, crushing them both in a hug.

 

“Can’t… breathe…” Tony rasped out, extracting himself from Abby’s hug and regathering the bags that dropped onto the floor, his brows furrowing slightly.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he picked up his own dropped bags, frowning at the sound of broken glass, “Damn it to hell…” Gibbs growled as he walked further into the house and set the bags down on the coffee table, slowly going through them until he found the broken item.

 

Tony walked over to the coffee table and set his own bags down, then frowned as Gibbs pulled out one of the coffee mugs that read ‘ _I don’t need your approval_.’ “Oh no…” Tony said sadly as he dug the broken pieces out of the bag and sighed “I… I’m sure we can find another one online…” Tony said softly, trying his hardest to piece together the broken bits of mug.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he bent down, wrapping his hands around Tony’s shaking fingers, “Hey… It’s okay Tony.” Gibbs said as he reached up, brushing his thumb across Tony’s cheek.

 

Abby frowned as she stood away from the group “I messed up… again.” Abby whispered sadly, looking around at the friends and family gathered in the living room, then back at the two men who seemed even closer now, than before they left.

 

McGee sighed as he wrapped an arm around Abby’s shoulder “You should have waited, but now I think it’s time to make some necessary apologies…” McGee said as he pushed Abby towards Tony and Gibbs.

 

Gibbs turned his head up to look at Abby, “It was an accident, Abby… You don’t _need_ to apologize.” Gibbs stated as he stood up, enfolding the young girl in his arms.

 

Tony rolled his eyes as he stood up “I’m going to go put this stuff away.” Tony said as he collected all of the bags except for two and headed towards the stairs.

 

“What happened while you guys were on vacation?  Junior seems awfully moody…” Senior observed as he peered inside one of the two bags, “Or, has he always been like that, and I just never noticed before?” he added questioningly, glancing over at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders as he began pulling items out of the two bags left behind “I’m not talking about the honeymoon to anyone in this room.” Gibbs stated tersely as he began passing out wrapped packages to everyone “These are from the trip, enjoy them whilst I go try and soothe the beast.” Gibbs said as he turned towards the stairs and left the members of his team alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Senior opened his wrapped box first, laughing as he pulled out the palm-tree covered tie “This has my son’s influence written all over it.” Senior said proudly as he tugged off his current tie and put the new one on.

 

Abby was next to open her package, she squeaked sadly as she pulled out the twin rainbow flag beanie babies “Its Tony and Gibbs… Bear-sized.” Abby said, holding up the two bears and then hugging them to her chest.

 

Tony smiled from the staircase with Gibbs standing behind him “They have magnets in their paws…” Tony informed her as he walked down the steps and sat down beside Abby on the floor.  Abby gasped as she put the bears paws together to make them hold hands, she looked at Tony and tentatively hugged him, Tony laughed as he wrapped his arms around Abby and pulled her into his lap “I’m sorry I got a little… short?  I’m just… Really tired is all…” Tony said softly against her hair.

 

McGee laughed wickedly as he held up his gift, “You guys!  This is epic!” McGee exclaimed as he pulled the plastic M4A1 out of the box – an authentic laser-tag gun from Battle House – he pulled the trigger and everyone laughed as it said ‘ _Beam me up, Scotty’_ in William Shatner’s voice “Awesomeee!” McGee drawled out, a wide grin on his face.

 

When Ducky opened his gift, he looked up between Tony and Gibbs with a soft smile “Wow I… This is quite thoughtful…” Ducky said as he pulled out the electric cup warmer from the box, “Thank you, so much boys.” Ducky said affectionately.

 

As everyone else unwrapped their gifts, Tony stood up and quietly walked into the kitchen, hoisting himself up onto the counter and staring at his swinging feet “Are you okay, Tony?  You seem so… different.” Abby said quietly as she joined Tony on the counter.

 

Tony shrugged as he looked over at Abby “When we were in Miami… There was this guy…” Tony began telling Abby all about Rick and the length in which he had to go in order to get the guy to back of, “I mean… What does that say about me?  I went… _completely_ bat-shit crazy on this guy…” Tony said quietly, turning his head back down to his feet.

 

Abby sighed as she hugged Tony softly, “It means that you were sticking up for your husband, and so what if you had to go a little diva on the dude?  He shouldn’t have been hitting on _your_ man!  Tony, whether you’re a full-out diva or just a divette on the side, it doesn’t matter, what matters is, at the end of the day… Gibbs and you are married, and he loves you for whoever you are, because it’s what’s on inside of you that counts.” Abby said as she laid her head against Tony’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, but Abby… This is _me_ we’re talking about here…” Tony said, glancing at the top of the black haired beauty resting on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah?  And what about you, Tony?  You’re married to a man, who _obviously_ tops you – Yes, we’ve seen the way you… you know what, never mind – You’re married to an alpha male Tony, and you’ve _always_ been his beta.  You giggle like a high-school girl with a crush, you are fashionably exuberant, and you enjoy the finer things in life…” Abby said, waving her hand around the high-end kitchen, “So, yeah… You’re a little bit of a queen, and guess what?  Gibbs still loves you, with all your odd ends.” Abby said as she hopped off the counter and squished Tony’s cheeks in her hands, kissing his puffed out lips, “Stop being dramatic, and just enjoy what you have… Just don’t wear a skirt, or Gibbs will probably kill you.” Abby said with a grin as she skipped off back into the living room.

 

“She’s right you know…” Gibbs said as he pushed off the doorway and walked over to Tony, situating himself between Tony’s spread legs.

 

“About what?  You killing me if I wear a skirt?” Tony asked quietly, setting his hands on top of Gibbs’ hands and interlinking their fingers.

 

Gibbs nodded slightly “Well, yeah… I would.  But not about that, about me loving you for all of your perfect imperfections.  I love that it takes you nearly an hour to get your hair just right, and that it takes another thirty minutes to coordinate your clothes for the day.  I love that you enjoy things that make you feel comfortable, even if I don’t understand half the appliances that come through the front door.  I love the way you laugh, and the way you light up a room whenever you walk into it.  Tony, I love you for who you are as a man, and sometimes a bit of a woman… And I wouldn’t want to change a single thing about you, because then… You wouldn’t be you anymore… So, if you want to embrace that…” Gibbs looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Inner diva.” Tony supplied with a smile as he tugged Gibbs’ arms up to his shoulders, and then wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ back, pulling the older man closer.

 

“Yes, inner diva… If you want to embrace it, do it.  I will love you for every curve-ball you want to throw at me, and I will take it in stride, because that’s what marriage is about Tony… Give and take.” Gibbs said as he kissed Tony lovingly on the lips.

 

“You know you quoted one of John Legend’s songs, right?” Tony asked as he slipped off the counter in front of Gibbs, grinning at the older man.

 

“Who?” Gibbs asked as he wrapped his arms around Tony.

 

“John Legend… All of Me…” Tony said as he pulled Gibbs towards the den, leaving the older man to stand in the middle of the room as he went to his iPod and hooked it up to the sound system, he quickly found the song and pressed play.

 

After the song finished, Gibbs stared at Tony for a few minutes with his head tilted to the side, “Wow…” Gibbs breathed out, nodding his head approvingly “Yeah… That song pretty much covers it Tony.  I do love all of you, everything.” Gibbs said as he closed the distance between him and his husband, wrapping the younger man up in an embrace and holding him close.

 

Tony sighed as he laid his head against Gibbs’ chest, “Love you too Jethro, for everything.” Tony said as he caressed up and down the older man’s back lovingly.  Neither man would have noticed that all their friends and family left the house, leaving behind a note on the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I want everyone's honest opinion about this story... Do you think I should continue on or do you think that this tale has been told and I should end it here? Because, I could keep going if that's what you all really want. Just throw me a comment and let me know!
> 
> I really appreciate it!


End file.
